Qualité Vs Quantité
by MadMeary
Summary: Le bureau d'Ino Yamanaka, une élève de deux ans sa cadette, était rempli de cartes et de fleurs, et celle-ci affichait un sourire digne d'une miss.


**Bonsoir et bonne Saint-Valentin à tous. Je vous retrouve pour un one-shot sucré à souhait,(dont pour varier un peu je ne suis pas satisfaite, enfin surtout ma fin mais je manquais de temps). Tout les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto et sont peut-être un peu OOC mais vous me pardonnerez c'est un univers alternatif.**

* * *

**Qualité Vs Quantité**

C'était le jour de la Saint-Valentin et l'école maternelle de Tokyo n'y échappait, pour le plus grand malheur de Sabaku no Temari. La jeune fille, âgée de sept ans, détestait cette fête qu'elle trouvait absolument ridicule. Comment, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, ses camarades pouvaient-ils être amoureux ? Savaient-ils seulement ce que c'était l'amour, le vrai, le grand ? Temari le savait à chaque fois qu'elle observait ses parents, ou son oncle Yashamaru et sa tante Pakura, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vécu, et ne pensait pas que cela lui arriverait avant longtemps, ce qui rassurait Rasa lorsqu'il l'entendait dire qu'elle était trop petite pour être amoureuse.

Le bureau d'Ino Yamanaka, une élève de deux ans sa cadette, était rempli de cartes et de fleurs, et celle-ci affichait un sourire digne d'une miss. Temari ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, cette blonde qui avait toujours un groupe autour d'elle, des filles qui l'admiraient, et des garçons qui la fixaient avec des cœurs à la place des yeux, écœurant, dégoûtant, pathétique...

Pourtant, une infime partie d'elle enviait la Yamanaka. Elle avait des amis, était aimée et admirée, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Temari. Elle avait quelques amis Maki, Haku, Hana, Karui et Tenten, mais était loin de faire l'unanimité à cause de sa trop grande franchise. Quant à être aimée par un garçon, alors là elle pouvait toujours rêver. Elle qui était d'une banalité à pleurer avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux verts, et sa peau blanche.

« Temari, puisque tu sembles avoir terminé tes exercices, voudrais-tu bien aller chercher de la peinture et des feuilles dans la salle de monsieur Sarutobi, lui demanda son institutrice Kurenai.

-Bien sûr maîtresse, accepta-t-elle.

-Merci beaucoup, mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir porter tout toute seule, Ino veux-tu bien l'accompagner ?, proposa-t-elle.

-Avec joie maîtresse, affirma-t-elle. »

« Génial », pensa la fille Sabaku No, visiblement ce quatorze février n'était pas de son côté. Elle aurait pu choisir n'importe qui et il avait fallut qu'elle prenne Ino !

Les deux blondes quittèrent leur salle de classe, et pénétrèrent dans le long couloir qui la séparait de celle de l'instituteur des élèves de niveaux supérieurs.

« Alors Tema, combien as-tu reçu de cartes ?, lui demanda d'un ton faussement intéressé celle qui se tenait à sa gauche.

-Je m'appelle Temari, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

-Je le sais bien Tema, tu n'as pas à être aussi méchante, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas aussi belle et populaire que moi, se vanta la plus jeune. »

Elle serra les poings et continua de marcher comme si de rien n'était, il était hors de question qu'elle soit blessée par cette poupée Barbie. Elle ne prêta que peu d'attention à ce qu'elle raconta par la suite. Elles arrivèrent de la porte, et Ino frappa.

« Ino, Temari, que puis-je faire pour vous ?, leur demanda Asuma en leur ouvrant.

-Notre maîtresse voudrait que vous nous donniez de la peinture et des feuilles s'il vous plaît, expliqua Temari.

-Elle aurait voulu venir elle-même mais elle était occupée avec Kiba et Naruto, ajouta Ino.

Les yeux de l'adulte s'écarquillèrent, et il resta plusieurs minutes sans parler ni bouger.

-Professeur, professeur vous allez bien, s'inquiéta la plus âgée des deux.

-Hum...Oui, pardon, je rêvais, entrez, entrez je vais vous donner ce que vous êtes venues chercher, indiqua-t-il.

Elles obéirent, et entrèrent dans la salle des élèves plus vieux qu'elles. Temari salua par un sourire son cousin Sasori et ses amis, Itachi, Konan, Yahiko, Nagato et Kisame qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Ino l'imita mais ne se prit que des grimaces et des détournements de regards. Ce qui provoqua un rire à peine camouflé de la part de la fille Sabaku No, si la fille Yamanaka était adulée dans leur classe, ce n'était pas le cas ici.

-Tenez, voici les feuilles, annonça Asuma en tendant les papiers à Temari, et la peinture, déclara-t-il en donnant les tubes à l'autre fille.

-Merci professeur, le remercièrent-elles.

-Notre maîtresse sera ravie, ajouta la plus petite dans un sourire qui se voulait innocent, avant de s'en aller afin de rejoindre sa camarade. »

Elles reprirent le même chemin en sens inverse, dans une démarche légèrement plus lente qu'à l'allée.

« Ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, j'ai un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses, affirma Ino.

-Tant mieux pour toi, un sens de plus ne te sera pas de trop, se moqua la fillette aux yeux verts.

-Répète un peu !, s'emporta-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu es sourde en plus, il te faut effectivement un autre sens, confirma-t-elle.

-Au moins je suis jolie, toi même avec des efforts tu ressembleras toujours à un balai, cracha la Yamanaka.

-Je préfère avoir un cerveau remplit qu'aussi vide que le tiens, rétorqua Temari.

L'enfant de cinq ans, fit un croche-pied à sa rivale, celle-ci perdit l'équilibre, lâcha les feuilles qu'elle tenait et tomba sur un élève qui sortait se nettoyer.

-Deidara, Temari, tout va bien, vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?, se renseigna Kurenai en se rapprochant d'eux.

-Non ça va, merci, et toi Deidara ?, demanda la jeune fille terriblement gênée.

-Je vais bien, tu n'es pas lourde, et le sol n'était pas si bas, la rassura-t-il.

-C'est le principal si vous n'êtes pas blessés, mais Temari tu es bonne pour accompagner Deidara et toi aussi essayer d'enlever la peinture que viennent de recevoir tes vêtements, déclara la femme brune.

-Tu es si maladroite Tema, ou alors tu es aveugle, se moqua Ino avant de s' éloigner en riant.

Cette fois-ci c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le Nil, elle allait lui montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de la traiter de cette façon. Alors qu'elle allait la pousser, une main lui attrapa le poignet, la coupant dans son action.

-Non, la violence serait trop simple, il faut être plus original, lui conseilla le petit blond. »

Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et leva un sourcil interrogateur, elle voulait bien être original, mais comment ? Il esquissa un petit sourire narquois en la voyant le fixer ainsi. Il prit discrètement une des billes de Naruto qui traînait dans sa trousse, il vérifia que personne ne l'avait vu, et la fit rouler par terre. Shikamaru, les yeux à moitié ouverts et l'air passablement endormi, mit le pied dessus, glissa et et le verre d'eau qu'il avait dans les mains finit sa course sur Ino, lui éclaboussant le visage. Avant que quiconque ne remarque quoique ce soit, les deux blonds avaient déjà disparu, pour aller se retirer la peinture sur leur vêtements et leurs mains.

« Alors, c'était mieux que de la taper non ?, demanda Deidara lorsqu'ils furent aux lavabos.

-...Oui.., j'avoue...Merci, tu n'étais pas obligé de m'aider, le remercia Temari timidement.

-C'était de sa faute si tu m'étais rentrée dedans, je l'ai vu te faire un croche-patte, en plus c'est toujours un plaisir de la remettre à sa place, avoua-t-il.

-Au fait, comment t'es tu retrouvé couvert de peinture ?, le questionna-t-elle.

-Disons que j'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, Kiba et Naruto ont commencé une bataille de peinture, Kiba a évité la projection du tube sur lequel Naruto appuyait, moi qui était derrière je n'ai pas eu cette chance, raconta-t-il.

-Quels idiots !, commenta-t-elle, j'espère que mes frères ne les ont pas suivis.

Gaara était assez influençable, quant à Kankuro, il n'était jamais très loin lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire une bêtise.

-Non ne t'en fais pas, ils n'ont pas bougé d'une oreille, lui répondit-il.

Elle soupira de soulagement, la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin c'était d'apprendre que ses cadets s'étaient fait remarquer et pas pour de bonnes raisons. Elle avait presque terminé de retirer le rouge de son uniforme lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait du rouge sur la joue qu'il n'avait pas encore nettoyé. Pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle attrapa une serviette, l'humidifia, se rapprocha de lui, et s'appliqua à lui frotter la joue. Il resta là, incapable de bouger, il sentait ses joues rosirent, mais elle, les sourcils froncés, concentrée, elle ne s'en était pas aperçue. Elle était focalisée sur le rouge, passant délicatement la serviette sur chaque centimètre de sa peau recouvert par la substance. Une fois terminée, elle se recula, et hocha la tête de manière satisfaite.

-Merci, c'est gentil, lui dit-il.

-Normal, corrigea-t-elle,

Ils reposèrent les serviettes, et quittèrent les lieux sans tarder. Ils marchaient côte à côte dans une atmosphère plus agréable que celle qu'elle avait connu avec la fille Yamanaka.

-Deidara, comment se fait-il que tu te sois reçu de la peinture, ton bureau n'est même pas près de celui de Kiba et Naruto ?, réalisa-t-elle soudain.

-J'étais allé faire quelque chose, expliqua-t-il précipitamment. »

Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait debout si près de ces deux fous, mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion puisqu'ils entrèrent dans leur salle. Ils se séparèrent, et regagnèrent leur place, celle de Temari était entourée par ses amis qui fixaient quelque chose.

« Un problème ?, demanda-t-elle en arrivant à leur niveau.

-Temi, regarde, regarde !, s'exclama Maki en pointant du doigt un objet.

L'objet en question était une carte de la Saint-Valentin, de taille moyenne, blanche avec son prénom écrit en rouge dans un cœur dessiné et colorié en violet clair. La fille à qui elle était destinée, s'installa sur son siège et fixa la carte l'air incrédule.

-Qui l'a mise là ?, se renseigna-t-elle.

-On ne sait pas, s'excusa Haku, on ne faisait pas attention.

-Tu as un amoureux Temi, se réjouit Hana.

-Ouvre-là, ouvre-là, on veut voir l'intérieur, la pressa Tenten.

Temari remarqua que contrairement aux autres cartes, celle-ci s'ouvrait à l'horizontal, comme une enveloppe. Elle souleva la partie supérieure, et n'en crût pas ses yeux, le haut de la carte représentait un ciel étoilé, et des oiseaux de papiers blancs tenant des cœurs rouges dans leur bec avaient été dispersés un peu partout. Sur la partie inférieure avait été dessinée son portrait, et elle se trouvait sublime là-dessus.

-Qui a bien pu te l'offrir ?, la questionna Karui.

Elle allait lui répondre qu'elle n'en avait pas le moindre idée, lorsque son regard croisa une paire d'iris bleutés, et qu'elle eut un déclic. Voilà pourquoi Deidara n'était pas à sa place et qu'il avait reçu de la peinture, c'était parce qu'il avait profité de son absence pour lui offrir une carte, et pas une simple carte, la plus magnifique, qu'elle ait jamais vu, et unique.

-Je crois que je sais Karui, lui dit-elle avant de se lever. »

Maki et Haku s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer, et alla jusqu'au bureau du blond. Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue droite, celle qu'elle avait nettoyé quelques minutes auparavant. Elle ne jalousait plus Ino et ses nombreuses cartes, une seule de Deidara les battait toutes. D'ailleurs si elle se fiait à la tête de l'autre blonde, c'était elle qui la jalousait, elle l'entendit même s'énerver parce que Deidara ne lui avait rien offert à elle, la plus belle fille de toute la ville.

Temari avait sept ans, et peut-être qu'au fond elle n'était pas trop jeune pour tomber Amoureuse.


End file.
